


Love Bites

by vulpineTrickster



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love Bites, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s that spot on your neck, Sera?” the brunette points out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! It's finally done!
> 
> Just a series of short drabbles until I finish up the full-length one :3
> 
> Disclaimer: Pokémon, its characters, and its franchise belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo.
> 
> **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!_ **
> 
> * * *

Serena is showing off her new blouse when Shauna notices it.

“What’s that spot on your neck, Sera?” the brunette points out.

Serena immediately slaps a hand over said-spot with her cheeks sporting a red tinge. “N-Nothing!”

“Doesn’t look like nothing to me. It’s all purple and red!” Shauna then gasps as worry flits over her face. “Are you sick?! Dying?!”

“No, no, Shauna,” the blonde waves off, “I’m fine, really. It’s just a…umm…a bruise. Yes! It’s a bruise.”

The petite girl is not convinced and crosses her arms. “From what?”

“…I fell?”

A brief silence passes between the girls.

Shauna owlishly blinks at the obvious lie but shrugs. “Whatever you say, Sera.”

 

 

 

 

“I am so envious of your style. Could you tell me the name of the—Huh.”

Serena curiously glances at her hairdresser in the mirror. “Something wrong, C.C.?”

“No…maybe? It’s just,” C.C. frowns, “there’s a small dark circle below your ear. It kind of looks like a bi—”

“Birthmark!” the blonde interrupts. “It’s just a silly birthmark. Nothing to worry about! Um, can you maybe trim my bangs too? They’re getting a bit long.”

“Oh. Sure.”

C.C. resumes cutting Serena’s hair while trying to remember if there was a birthmark there the last time the trainer visited her salon.

 

 

 

 

The shopkeeper does not question the hefty pile of assorted cosmetics a fidgety blonde-haired teenager dumps on the countertop and starts ringing up her purchases.

 

 

 

 

Grace is concerned.

Whenever her daughter drops by for a visit, Serena is always wearing some sort of scarf or shawl wrapped around her neck. At first, she assumes it is a new fashion craze—a memory from her youth involving bellbottoms and cropped t-shirts leaves Grace shuddering—but when her daughter continually wears a scarf in the summer, all assumptions are dashed. Serena does not seem to mind the accessory despite the poorly veiled discomfort she expresses when outside and under the sun.

On a very sweltering day, Grace is watching her daughter and Rhyhorn play out in the yard from the kitchen window when Serena decides to shed the scarf.

There, adorned on the back of the blonde’s neck, are two evenly-spaced circular blotches.

Everything clicks and Grace knowingly smiles.

She is happy her daughter has someone special but her motherly instincts make a mental note to have ‘The Talk’ with Serena later.

 

 

 

 

Sycamore rubs at the darkened bite-mark on his neck.

Serena smiles at him from across his desk. “Payback stinks, doesn’t it.”

“Actually,” he starts, leaning forward, “I kind of like it. Perhaps you can give me another later, ma chérie~”

The huskiness in his voice has the trainer’s cheeks take on an adorable shade of pink.

Sycamore chuckles and kisses her.

**Author's Note:**

> *rolls* Murr, I wish the ending was a bit better.


End file.
